Pest control of insects is usually provided by professional exterminators who fumigate an insect infected area of a structure by spraying liquefied chemicals into such areas. More often than not, treated areas must be sprayed regularly, ie. weekly or monthly. Also, during chemical spraying, the home owners are often asked to leave the home. The above issues cause the building or home owner inconvenience and an added expense as well as safety concerns especially to children and pets who may later come into contact with the toxic chemicals. If professional exterminators are felt to be not needed, the home owners try to apply sprays and powders themselves leaving them open to safety issues as well as ineffectively treating the affected areas. Commercial establishments such as restaurants are even more at risk for health and safety issues as a result of extermination services. Schools, houses of worship and other buildings also are adversely affected by dangerous extermination spraying systems. Typically, treated interior areas, in either a home or in a restaurant, for example, such as kitchen or bathroom floors or under sinks, are, at best, temporarily treated since, when the floors or sink areas are cleaned, the pesticide is washed away and is wasted. At times, professional exterminators may drill holes into blind wall or cabinet cavities, spray pesticide directly into the suspected insect nest area and then seal the drilled hole with putty. This leaves unsightly evidence of wall penetration, and most importantly, prevents convenient access to the area behind the wall or cabinet since the hole is sealed. Also, the putty can deteriorate and toxic chemicals can leach out of the wall cavity through the hole and enter the living and working space. Re-treatment is inconvenient and oftentimes too late, if reapplied, after damage is done by insects. There is no way a home owner or commercial building owner can treat the area periodically themselves, rather, they must rely on the services of a professional exterminator which is undesirable, in most cases.
The inventor recognized a never before addressed problem and fulfilled a need which overcomes the limitations and issues associated with professional extermination systems.
In view of the above mentioned problems and limitations associated with conventional pest control systems, it was recognized by the present inventor that there is an unfulfilled need for a do-it-yourself pest treatment system that is safe and easy to use, is effective and is economical.
Accordingly, it becomes clear that there is a great need for a pesticide injection system which overcomes the disadvantages associated with pest control systems of the prior art. Such a pesticide injection system should be one that works as desired, is safe and easy to use and is economically manufactured.